


of honey soaked light and starkissed skies

by seoulshua (foreverchwe)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Joshua, Canon Compliant, Dick Warming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romantic Fluff, Top Vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverchwe/pseuds/seoulshua
Summary: joshua wants to lose his virginity, but doesn’t want to just throw it away with no meaning.so, he plans a romantic night with his boyfriend and tells him he’s ready.





	of honey soaked light and starkissed skies

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello!! i hope you enjoy this aha
> 
> this is my first time posting smut, hopefully it’s good enough
> 
> if you wanna rant abt jisol my twt is @helixjoshua and my ig is @rocketjisol !!
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> title is from catch me by fcj

seventeen finally had a free day.

no promotions, no managers hauling their asses to meetings, no long grueling hours of practice to perfect each and every dance move. this sounded like heaven to joshua. he loved the idol life, he truly did, but there was always burdens that came along with gifts. and sometimes, he needed a getaway from this. after taking some time to think, he had an idea that’d develop as it was happening. joshua took the time that they had the night previous to talk to vernon about it, curious to know he wanted it as well before he does anything prior.

it was late, every other member was tucked into bed except for the night owls. joshua sat on vernon’s bed with him, head resting in his lap and vernon’s fingers tousled in his raven hair. they carded through, vernon knowing joshua could just fall asleep to the feeling of it. his voice comes soft, breaking the silence that’d grown between them over time. soonyoung was fast asleep in the room, completely unaware of joshua’s presence.

“hyung, what did you want to do with me tomorrow? you mentioned having plans earlier.” he mutters, staring down at joshua with eyes he knew his lover could understand. there’s a small smile plastered on his lips, eyes glazed over from the post-haze of napping for an afternoon. joshua’s eyes still stay closed, as he’s nearly asleep, but he responds to vernon’s question with an equal tone of voice. he takes a deep breath before speaking, a permanent look of utter comfort on his face. 

“i’m ready.” joshua mutters, knowing this was a big step for them. vernon’s eyes widened slightly at his words, his eyebrows furrowing. neither of them had done this before, ever, as they’d been taken into training too early for anything to happen. if they had any sexual scandals before their debut, they’d easily be kicked out of the company. vernon thinks about this for a moment. they had freedom tomorrow, for the whole day. they could leave the dorm with no questions asked (spare for a few fansites and cameras here and there, but that wouldn’t matter later on). 

“are you sure you’re ready, love? this is a lot to process and you know we’d be in trouble if we got caught.” joshua can hear the blatant concern strung into his boyfriend’s voice, even if he couldn’t see his face. joshua nods, feeling himself getting sleepier and sleepier as the minutes pass by. 

“yes. i’m ready.” he replies.

“if you’re ready, i am too.”

vernon leans down momentarily, pressing his lips against joshua’s in a soft gesture. there’s nothing suggestive about it, just something shared between two partners who had strong feelings for one another and weren’t afraid to show them. it’s soft, just the way vernon likes it, and in due time they pull away. joshua lets out a quiet whine and vernon chuckles at that, pulling him up from laying down and hugging him to his chest. vernon presses chaste kisses to the nape of his neck, humming between each one. he slowly rocks them side to side, lulling joshua to sleep. vernon lays back, head against his pillow and slowly pulls the covers up around their figures.

joshua slides down from his hold, resting his head on vernon’s shoulder and splaying his hand against his chest. their legs tangled together after a while, and if vernon looked down then, he wasn’t sure if he could find his own. quiet snores begin to resonate out of joshua, vernon knowing he was soon to fall asleep as well. closing his eyes, it happens eventually, and they sleep.

the next morning, joshua being an early bird, wakes up when the sun's shining bright into vernon’s window. there’s slight chirps outside, echoing from trees nearby surrounding the dorm. his eyes flutter open, staring up as vernon’s sleeping face momentarily before sitting up. he stretches high, arms in the air and a quiet, short lived groan exiting his lips. he relaxes with a sigh, slowly getting out of bed trying not to wake vernon at all. he succeeds, his boyfriend not stirring in the least. joshua slowly steps downstairs, curiously peeking around the corner to see if anyone was occupying the kitchen. there wasn’t, so he takes advantage of this. joshua makes a fresh pot of coffee, pouring himself some, and then one for vernon in his favourite mug joshua knew he loved oh so much. he makes it up just how vernon likes it, one milk, two sugar. as soon as he’s done, he steps upstairs to vernon’s room once more, making sure not to disturb his sleep with the creaks of the floorboards at all. once he’s in, he pads over to vernon’s bed and kneels to the side of it. he places the two mugs onto his side table, leaning onto the bed and staring down at vernon’s peaceful visage. 

he sleeps quietly, cream colored hair cascading over slightly tanned skin. his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks every time he stirred, joshua just staring at him with the most lovestruck gaze he could manage. joshua lets out a quiet sigh, leaning his head against his arm as he just continues to admire his loved one. though he stops soon enough, as it would have started to get creepy soon enough. he taps vernon’s forearm, once, then twice, and his eyes begun to open slowly at first. a quiet groan comes out of his mouth, and as soon as he comes to his senses he spots joshua kneeling to his right. vernon’s eyes fully open as he spots him, lips tightening and forming a smile. 

“hey, babe.” vernon mutters, blinking slowly and reaching up to wipe the sleep from his eyes. he sits up with a yawn, coming down from his post-sleep haze and leaning down to press a chaste kiss against joshua’s lips. as they seperate, a satisfied sigh exits his lips. 

“do you know how long i let you sleep in?” joshua muttered, vernon still keeping his face pressed close. 

“mm. no, how long?” vernon smirks, gaze running up and down his lover’s face. 

joshua lets out a quiet snicker, finding his phone from the floor and pressing on the home button to let vernon see what time it was. vernon couldn’t help but smile at his lockscreen, a selfie of the two of them. the time read 12:34, and vernon’s eyebrows furrowed at the sight of it. he sighs, hitting joshua lightly on the side of his head. 

“why didn’t you wake me up earlier? we could’ve gone out and gotten breakfast together somewhere.” joshua chuckles at this.

“i just wanted you to get enough rest, that’s it. can i not want you to rest up, babe? i mean, tonight’s gonna be tiring, so, i just wanna make sure you don’t fall asleep halfway through.” he responds, vernon just shaking his head. joshua pouts, and they just look into each other's eyes for countless moments. joshua breaks this soon enough, gesturing over to vernon’s side table with a gentle smile.

“your coffee is probably getting cold. it’s best you drink it now, hmm?” he mutters, leaning in and pecking vernon’s lips before moving to sit on his bed with him. and so vernon does, picking up his mug (he can tell it’s his, simply because he doesn’t use any mug besides it) and taking a sip. joshua slowly leans his head onto vernon’s shoulder, closing his eyes with a relaxed sigh. everything was calm, there was not a care in the world being spared between the two. all they did was bask in each other's presence, joshua easily getting sleepy once more with vernon being used as a pillow. 

hours pass like this, joshua falling in and out of a sleepy feeling and vernon having to ‘wake him up’ (but he never did truly fall asleep). soon enough, noon turns into six pm, and the boys plans from the day before are creeping up on them. joshua’s heart is nearly beating out of his chest, and he can tell vernon is equally as nervous. but eventually, they make it out to where they’re supposed to be. 

vernon rents a car for them to use, an old and slightly rickety honda. but it’ll do the job. they pile into the car, joshua placing his bag of supplies and blankets into the back seat. he sits shotgun to vernon, them agreeing vernon would drive there and joshua would drive back. so they drive, for nearly 45 minutes, before deciding they were far enough for anyone to ever find them. joshua plays old david bowie songs on the stereo, vernon humming along and they barely talk the whole time. they drive all the way out to korea’s countryside, just outside of seoul. there’s no one out then, stars beginning to twinkle in the sky. it takes a little while before they find a perfect spot, but joshua sees a little grassy area with a hill and a tree out of the corner of his eye and points it out to vernon. they turn, park the car on the side of the road and begin to unpack everything for later. they begin by just setting the mood, laying a checkered blanket down onto the grass and another over it incase they get cold at all. joshua puts his phone beside them, turning on a spotify playlist he made specifically for that night. it starts off slowly with cigarettes after sex’s ‘k’, a song that reminded him of the situation they were in just then. 

joshua pours them both a glass of red wine, corking the bottle and setting it to the side of them. they just chat for a while, drink, get used to the vibe of the night. once they’d both finished, vernon picks up their glasses and the bottle, putting it farther to the side. he hadn’t noticed, but the song had switched to the 1975’s ‘ugh!’. after a quick romantic setting had been placed, the two of them lay down. joshua lays his head on vernon’s shoulder, vernon wrapping his arm around joshua’s and holding him close, joshua lets out a quiet sigh, his gaze wandering across the sky and taking in each and every star that crossed his path. 

the countryside had a lot less pollution than the city, so it was expected it’d get dark, but he never thought it’d get this dark. every star shone so bright in his eyes, but nothing could outshine the star he’d grown to love so much over the time they’ve been together. he takes a deep breath, peering over towards vernon. joshua could see the sparkle in his eyes, illuminating them brighter than anything he’d seen previously. light specks of stars mixed with the mocha brown of his irises, joshua’s mouth hanging open quietly as he just stares in awe. he had no clue how someone as breathtaking as vernon had come to like him back. but, he does, and shows it every chance he gets. 

joshua didn’t realize how long he’d been watching vernon, until he turns to him and connects their gazes. he can see in the darkness as vernon takes a deep breath, slowly leaning in and kissing him with an imminent sense of meaningfulness. joshua lets out a sigh as their lips connect, hand sliding up to rest on vernon’s cheek. they separate momentarily, sliding off every article of clothing until they were both in their underwear. joshua throws each piece to the side in a pile, getting back under the covers with his loved one. they’re both breathing hard, vernon’s cheeks flushed patchy red as he’s grinning at joshua eagerly. joshua leans over vernon momentarily, shutting off the music and making sure he turns his phone on silent as to not disturb their night together.

joshua situates himself on top of vernon, straddling him tight and grinding down to find any sort of relief. vernon scoots them into the middle of the blanket, resting his hands on the upper parts of joshua’s thighs, joshua leans down with a quiet sigh, kissing vernon once more. he takes it another step further, prodding his tongue into the other’s mouth with a half-silenced moan. joshua pulls away soon enough, tugging on vernon’s bottom lip with his teeth and kissing chastely all the way down to his jawline. joshua bites lightly, exhaling and continuing to kiss down his throat. joshua peppers his adam’s apple with pecks, moving to the side to suck hard against his skin. when he pulls away, there’s a dark mark blossoming on his neck. joshua repeats this process a few times, until vernon’s neck is spotted with cascading shades of purple, blue and sometimes the odd grimy yellow color.

joshua could tell vernon was getting as riled up as he was, his hands wandering upwards and grasping at joshua’s ass through the light grey fabric of his boxer briefs. this earns a quiet gasp out of joshua’s mouth as he’s painting vernon’s neck to his liking. vernon’s hands just grab a larger bunch, not hesitating to want to claim what’s rightfully his. he slowly tugs joshua’s boxer briefs down in the back, letting out a sigh as his hands can finally grasp skin. joshua feels vernon’s fingers sink into his soft flesh, a satisfied groan exiting vernon’s lips. vernon’s fingers wander, spreading his cheeks and slowly teasing his finger over joshua’s fluttering hole. 

the next thing that happens though, gets joshua’s heart racing. vernon picks him up by his ass and flips them around, pinning joshua to the ground. a held back whine exits his mouth as he’s pushed to the blanket, vernon staring down at him with such carnage in his eyes. this made joshua quite nervous, returning vernon’s gaze but with a different emotion than before. he felt as if he was the prey, caught by the predator. it was exhilarating though, joshua more excited for what was to come next. he holds his arms above his head, panting quietly. although, all he could hear was his own hard breaths paired with vernon’s more shallow ones. vernon then bends downwards, connecting his lips to joshua’s neck and biting. a whimper escapes his mouth, vernon grinning at this. 

he creates a parallel between them with hickies, making sure he and joshua were both spotted with countless bits of love bites. he slowly kisses down his body, tongue passing over his nipples. vernon leaves an equal amount of hickies over his body, making sure he was covered. vernon soon sits up, looking down at joshua once more. he let out a quiet, yet almost malicious chuckle. he leans over and feels around for his phone, soon picking it up and opening the camera app. vernon turns on flash, snapping a quick picture just so he could have something to remember this night by. the light of the flash brought some things to his attention. joshua looked so wrecked already, and yet, still so beautiful. vernon swallows eagerly, noticing how joshua’s cock just peeked over the fabric of of his briefs, already eliciting pre-cum all over his milky white stomach. he bites his lip, clicking the power button and throwing his phone to the side once more. 

“p-please. just— i can’t wait anymore. please, vern, just.. anything.. i need relief..” joshua lets out an impatient whine, bringing his hand down to rest on vernon’s thigh. his eyes were glassy, presumably glazed over from the increasing amounts of lust that were being formed between the two. vernon hums, frowning momentarily. 

“hold on one moment, kitten. let me get the stuff.” vernon mutters, getting off of joshua’s lap and feeling around in the bag they brought for lube. he stares up at joshua momentarily, waiting for permission. joshua nods down at him while biting his lip, vernon hastily tugging down his briefs and sliding them off of his legs. he tosses it to the pre-made pile of clothes, leaning down and pecking joshua’s lips softly. joshua lets out a shaky breath, his legs falling open in front of vernon, leaving him more than surprised. vernon inhales, uncapping the lubricant and squirting a generous amount onto his fingertips. vernon scoots down, resting his hand onto the inside of joshua’s thigh. he slowly brings his fingers to his hole, joshua visibly tensing. 

vernon prods past the ring of muscle, biting his lip at the warmth. neither had done this before, vernon just following his instincts. and it seemed to be working, joshua writhing under his touch, mewls escaping his lips every time vernon pushes further into him. once he feels the boy had gotten accustomed to one, he slowly pushed in the second. this made joshua wince, vernon about to pull it out before a rushed ‘no- fuck— don’t you dare take it out’ came from joshua. vernon takes a deep breath, slowly separating his fingers and beginning to scissor joshua. he can hear the boy’s slight pain, but that apparently turns into pleasure as he’s soon whining for more. joshua’s pleas are music to his ears, vernon stretching him further and further with each thrust. he finally pushes a third in, and by then, joshua had already been panting. vernon fucks him with his fingers, in and out, as fast as he could go without tiring himself easily. 

“p-please! one more— do f-four— please vern..” comes out of joshua as it’s just getting easier to move. vernon tsks, shaking his head.

“you and i both know i have large hands, kitten. don’t want to push you too much on your first.” vernon hums, pulling his fingers out and grinning at the sound that exits joshua’s mouth as he isn’t filled up anymore. vernon slowly slides down his underwear, tossing them to the pile to join the rest. joshua is just wrecked underneath him, hair tousled, body covered in dark hickies, petit cock leaking over his thighs and stomach. 

vernon takes a deep breath, holding himself over joshua and lining up to his entrance. vernon slowly pushes in, keeping his gaze connected with joshua’s until he’s fully sheathed inside his wet heat. joshua’s still panting, wrapping his arms around vernon’s neck and pulling him closer. vernon takes this as a signal, beginning to move in and out of him at a painfully slow rate. joshua lets out quiet mewls every time he thrusts in, wrapping his legs around vernon’s waist. vernon begins to slowly pick up his pace as joshua gets used to the feeling, fucking into him at a steady rate and not faltering. joshua groaned at each thrust, just holding tighter onto him than before. he goes faster, silencing joshua’s moans by kissing him roughly. it was extremely breathy, teeth clacking together and noses bumping. as soon as he pulls away all that fills his ears is hurried moans, filled with mumbles of ‘fuck’, ‘faster’ or long drawn out ones of ‘vernon..’ to be true, vernon didn’t know joshua had it in him to swear so much.

vernon reaches down, wrapping his hand around joshua’s cock and jerking him off to the rhythm of his thrusts. joshua’s moans are cut off with each move vernon makes, and as soon as he hits his prostate, he can tell. an elongated moan exits his lips, louder and filled with more emotion than the previous ones. this makes vernon chuckle, leaning down and nipping on his earlobe. and soon enough, joshua is panting out words of warning.

“babe- shit, right there!— b-babe i-i’m gonna cum-“ comes joshua’s voice in a rush, making vernon slow down his thrusts and just focus on jacking off his lover. soon enough, short white bursts of liquid are spewing out the top of his cock, joshua whimpering as vernon guides him through his orgasm. as soon as he’s calmed down a little, vernon continues to thrust into him, but slower than before. he doesn’t want to overstimulate him to the point where he’s crying and begging, but he needs to get himself off as well.

“wait— wait wait- vern- don’t cum in me. let me suck you off instead—“ joshua mutters, stopping vernon’s slow thrusts in their tracks. he does what he’s told, though, pulling out and laying to joshua’s side. his boyfriend slides down under the blanket, sitting over his legs and leaning down. his mouth meets the tip of vernon’s still erect cock, giving small kitten licks and getting rid of all the pre-cum. joshua slowly sinks down, taking his whole tip in and swirling his tongue. vernon’s hand tangles in his hair, stroking his head in an appreciative way. joshua takes what he can into his mouth without choking, hand curling around what's still left and lazily tugging as he’s sucking. he begins to bob his head, lewd slurping noises and held in breaths escaping as joshua pulls off for air. 

eventually, when he’s taken vernon whole into his mouth, he can feel his cock swell before eventually releasing. joshua closes his eyes tight, swallowing each drop the fell into his throat. he hears vernon groan, his grasp tightening on his hair. soon enough, he’s pulling off and sitting up, staring vernon in the eye.

“...holy shit. that was the hottest thing you’ve ever done.” exits vernons lips, earning a quiet giggle from joshua. he cuddles up close to him, vernon moving to his side so they could spoon. joshua made sure they were extra close, back to chest. what happens next, joshua doesn’t expect. joshua gasps as vernon slowly presses his dick back into his ass, eyebrows furrowing and turning his head to question his antics.

“shh. my dick’s cold.” vernon mutters, pressing a kiss to joshua’s nose as soon as he looks back, wrapping a leg around his midsection and pulling him closer. this earns a hearty laugh out of joshua, smile growing wise and eyes creasing at the corners. he shakes his head, sighing. 

and so they lay like that for a while, until joshua checks his phone and sees that it’s past one am. they make their way home with joshua’s ass in pain, vernon driving and joshua falling asleep in the car

(when they got back to the dorm, seungcheol was less than pleased to see the state they were in.)

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if u enjoyed!! thank u!!


End file.
